


Goodbye My Honey Bee

by Cigarette_Day_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Cheating Dean, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Letters, M/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarette_Day_Dreams/pseuds/Cigarette_Day_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's final goodbye to an always cheating Dean Winchester .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Honey Bee

It was a cold night.

The rain was pouring outside the house , Castiel could hear it hit against the roof. 

Drip .Drip.Drip.

' need to get the leak fixed before i leave ' he winced at the thought . 

Leaving . 

That has been on Castiel's mind for a while. Ever since he found dean with Sarah. ..then Ruby. ..then Vanessa he really thought he'd change after Jessica though , but no avail. Castiel was drained from all the pleading and all the crying .

No more . 

Very slowly Castiel got out of the bed. Dean laid next to him snoring softly .It took Castiel no time to pack away his stuff in a tiny suitcase he had. It's not like he had much tp begin with most of the stuff he borrowed from Dean. Castiel sat down in the living room . Pen and paper him his hand he wrote his final goodbye . 

" Dear Ex.... You left me broken...lonely...depressed..and isolated...Day by Day was a struggle to move forward. I just kept trying to decide the point where it all went wrong...and recap all the arguments I decided to start to try and fix what was broken. Till this day I feel like we both don't understand each other and didn't then as well. Our year together, and visions we shared with each other will all go nowhere now, and I must restart again, even though that's the last thing on my mind. I see other couples in public and on social media and cant help but think that it used to be us, or even worse, they will be us soon, and they are just unaware of it...as i was...How could you love someone else the same way you loved me, or did you ever even love me,or did you just say it to silence me..comfort me...and make me feel appreciated and comfortable in love. I may never know the truth of what was real between us or what was fiction, but what I do know is that this story has come to an end..an end that I didn't expect but regardless..its over..and its time for my new story to begin. I will take with me what I learned from all this and apply it into my future. This love wasn't a waste of time,it was just a bad investment of it with no return of mutual feelings . I loved every minute of our journey. And i wish we continued it . Who knows maybe one day we will . So now that your gone and I am left alone to decide where I want to be and who I choose to be with next, I will exclude the thought of you..sight of you..idea of you..idea of us...I loved what we use to be, but its poison to my mind right now. Maybe someone will love me for the new me . But the fact right now, is you don't love me anymore and slowly I'm starting not to love you.

So GoodBye , Dean Winchester ...my honeybee for what might be the last time . And remember ill always love you .

\- Castiel Novak " 

And with a heavy heart Castiel grabbed his suitcase and left . With the memories of cigarette Daydreams behind him .


End file.
